With the development of display panels such as LCDs, high-resolution display technologies for AR/VR have been advanced continuously. When transmitting image data for high-resolution image display as generated by an image processing unit such as a GPU in an electronic device to an image display unit such as an LCD display panel in the electronic device, a very large transmission bandwidth that satisfies high-resolution image data is required between the image processing unit and the image display unit.